


狼狈的勇者 8

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer





	狼狈的勇者 8

灰崎不能模仿「奇迹的时代」中众人的招数, 在他意识到这个问题之际, 黄濑一记抛投得分.

看台上的观众立刻沸腾, 响起声浪般的惊呼和掌声.

“加油啊大家伙! 一口气反超! 还有七分分差.”笠松指挥着海常队员布阵.

据比赛时间结束还有两分三十秒, 海常和福田综合的比分为: 65 : 72

灰崎直接抢走队友手中的篮球, 一人闯入海常的防线里, 慌乱之中, 他抢夺了队友的投篮招数, 篮球升空. 黄濑紧跟其后跳起, 一发盖帽封杀, 那是不逊色于「奇迹的时代」紫原敦的反应速度和压迫气场.

诚凛的队员们个个既紧张又期待, 说不定这支“蓝之精锐”的球队就是他们下一场比赛中的对手. 

“Inter High中海常对桐皇的比赛中, 黄濑同学降低速度, 保持不变的速度差模仿出青峰同学球技的同步转换. 刚刚他借用惯用手蓄力, 投出绿间同学的必杀技远距离投篮. 另外, 他又以跳跃能力和准确的预判, 重现紫原同学的防守范围.“

诚凛的教练相田丽子一一分析黄濑的动作.

“话是这样, 「奇迹的时代」的招数并不是容易能再现的, 黄濑同学真是有不可估量的天赋啊.”

又是一发全域三分射篮, 海常反超.

灰崎浑身冷汗在球场喘气, 赢不了的话, 摧毁不就完了.

他运球接近篮筐, 吸引黄濑靠近, 然后抬脚狠狠地踏在黄濑的伤脚上.

灰崎以为之后没有人会阻止他灌篮, 可是黄濑再度起跳拦截住那颗冲上篮板的球. 

一旁守候在篮下的早川接住下落的篮球, 扔给黄濑.

“冲啊! 黄濑——”

笠松和森山跟着他跑向对面的篮筐, 据比赛结束还有三秒.

黄濑跌跌撞撞地绕过福田综合的防线, 起跳抬手, 双手抓在篮筐上, 他目送着篮球入筐.

同时哨声响起, 比赛结束, 海常以75:72的成绩战胜福田综合.

森山从后面搂住黄濑, 早川在他们周围叽叽喳喳地说着什么, 笠松汗津津的手大力贴着黄濑的脑袋左右摇晃.

“好疼啊前辈! 会变傻的.”他笑得双眼眯起, 汗水流入眼睛, 喜悦伴随着些许酸痛, 视线内一片模糊.

离场前, 黄濑提起球衣擦着下巴和脖颈处的汗, 用手梳顺头发, 他朝看台的方向做出碰拳的动作. 他知道之前有一束蓝色的火焰在这里燃烧. 

下一次帝光七人的聚会里, 黄濑听桃井说赛后想报复黄濑的灰崎被青峰修理了, 理由是“不要妨碍阿哲和黄濑的比赛”. 

全国大赛告一段落后, 黄濑来到模特事务所和经纪人谈话, 他在事务所大厦里见到了望月. 她那天带着眼镜, 头发也剪短了. 两人得知亚纪姐现在外勤工作中, 一小时以后才能回来. 所以他们坐在顶楼平台等经纪人回来.

“我这次找亚纪姐的目的可能和黄濑君不一样, 我不会再续约了, 以后也不打算做模特进军演艺圈…”

二人间微妙的气氛被望月的一句话打破.

“其实我和望月同学一样, 高三以后也不想兼职模特了.”

“黄濑君要备考吗?”

“望月同学也是吧.”

“嗯, 我想考医学科…”

“我想试着考一下建筑学科…”

“那你父母支持吗?”

“挺支持的, 说能有个目标不错.”

“这样啊…”她苦笑着推了推眼镜.

“我的父母都是电视台的制片人, 他们很想让我成为女演员, 从兼职模特做起积累经验也是他们为我考虑的.”

“但是我现在想去大学, 想读医学科.”

“望月同学要加油啊.”

“嗯, 我们都要加油, 感觉真的会很难呐.”

“黄濑君, 告诉你一个秘密.”过了一会, 望月叫住他, 看向他的眼睛.

“其实我喜欢你……什么都不要说, 现在不喜欢了.”

“我想以后我们见面的机会很少, 说出来也是想让你知道.”

望月如此大方地坦白, 让黄濑觉得自己也没有必要拘谨.

“你有喜欢的人吗?”

“呃、我, 不…”

“不用担心.”望月对他笑着:“去试着表白嘛, 那个人一定会开心的.”

外勤结束收到诸多工作文件的亚纪姐回到事务所又遇到了麻烦.

“所以黄濑和望月两个人都不打算续约了? 糟了, 公司培养的人选又该怎么办啊.”

亚纪姐从文件夹里翻出两人之前的合约:“等等哦! 你们看这里, 参加明年的Summer Collection是写在条款里的. 等考完试了就来Summer Collection玩吧.”

她的脸上有微笑盖不住的遗憾, 却还是送二人离开事务所.

“一定要来啊!”她和他们告别:“我会让服装师留给你们留最时尚的衣服的.”

高二的暑假里黄濑开始奔波于各个补习班, 那年的夏天热得像发了病. 碎金般的阳光漂浮在空气里继续散发着热度, 还有夏日独有的混合着各类水气的味道, 海水和河流的鲜腥、雪糕包装袋上附着的水滴, 最后是雨伞般撑开枝条的植物里的泥土气息和沥青曝晒后的味道.

黄濑身上的汗在后背上渗出一个没有棱角和边际的矩形, 他刚从补习班回家, 冲完操马上取出讲义和参考书温习. 没等他看完半页, 门铃响起. 他接到快递公司送来的包裹, 是一束含苞欲放的向日葵, 还有一张写着“生日快乐”的卡片, 落款是黑子哲也.

他小心翼翼抱着茎杆笔直的向日葵, 叶片上短短的浅白色绒毛在他来回走动的时候粘在手上. 黄濑想向日葵是一定要照太阳的吧, 靠近窗户后发现木质的窗台在太阳的照射下发烫, 他又抱着花退回开着空调的卧室, 将它们放在桌子上. 有一支向日葵盛开的比同伴们早, 花盘中央散发着自然的油脂清香, 舌状的花瓣并不是结实得着生在周围, 几片花瓣在他松手后柔弱地飘落在桌面.

花终究会枯萎的, 黄濑捡起一片金色的花瓣时想起这个事实.

但是现在也很好看, 他的心放佛也变成一片柔软的向日葵花瓣.

他端详着横卧在桌子上的向日葵, 蹙着眉笑了, 忽闪的双眼弯成夜晚池水中的半月残影.

那片蜷曲、开始脱水的花瓣被他吞咽入喉.

“…喜欢…”下一秒脱口而出.

所以这个笑容没有持续多久, 他的双眉蹙得更深, 眼底泛起悲伤的水光.

那天是他的生日, 黄濑那年十七岁.

高三的学生用一整年备考, 春天毕业以后去目标大学参加入学考试. 黄濑有时候在去往补习班的路上或做习题的时候去想起黑子. 他想小黑子现在会做什么呢? 他想去哪所大学呢? 

胡思乱想一通后, 继续专注于眼前的题目.

白天渐渐变长, 街边的树上冒出新芽, 轮到黄濑毕业了.

他没想到笠松和其他几位升上大学的前辈会回到海常高校, 黄濑看到他们站在毕业仪式结束后的体育馆门口, 不由得眼睛一热, 放佛接下来就要跟着前辈们去训练, 要是换衣服的动作慢了还要多跑几圈.

“哟, 黄濑, 恭喜毕业啊.”

“你之后没有事了吧, 笠松这家伙今天领了兼职的薪水, 说是要请大家吃饭.”

“吃完饭快点回家学习, 建筑学科哪是那么容易考上的.”

“笠松前辈.”他停下走向他们的脚步.

“我现在觉得能成为海常的黄濑很开心!”

“说什么傻话.”笠松向前, 毫不留情地揽着他的肩膀.

最后一所大学的入学考试出奇得晚, 从考场出来的黄濑匆匆赶向Summer Collection的会场. 接应他的经纪人快速向他交代修长的注意事项和活动流程.

“放心吧, 时间完全来得及, 你和望月是压轴.”

一位男性造型师带着黄濑走入男性模特专用的准备室, 他指着一套搭配好的服装:

“亚纪姐专门交代的哦, 你和望月小姐都是品牌特供的新样品.”

衣架上的一件衬衫外套着一件色泽鲜艳的oversize外套, 密密麻麻布满了走兽的花纹. 黄濑注意到几个高一的模特站在一旁羡慕地打量着那件外套和他本人.

做好造型后他告诉造型师, 自己仅需要里面的衬衫和配套的下装, 外套留给新人吧. 他说, 我以后不做模特这行了, 但是他们比我更需要能打响名气的衣服.

T台尽头的旋转舞台背对着观众, 黄濑问打扮妥帖的望月:

“入学考试怎么样?”

她的笑容在昏暗的后台仍然夺目:

“最早考的那一所合格了!”

“黄濑君呢?”

“今天刚刚考完.”

舞台开始旋转, 亮如白昼聚光灯集中在他们身上. 黄濑和望月之间是Summer Collection的吉祥物兔子. 他身上是一件浅蓝色的衬衫, 领口和正面有连着茎杆的曲折的蔷薇. 他在明亮的灯光下格外身型修长, 略有棱角的脸上一双黑白分明的眼睛满载笑意, 从两排长而密的睫毛中透射出希望和意气风发.

黄濑凉太顺利考入建筑学科. 他回到东京上学, 高中时「奇迹时代」分散至全国各地, 现在他们又回流至东京, 扎根在这座多领域枢纽的城市. 诚凛高校附近的一个户外篮球场有着七人所在学校篮球校队的涂鸦, 诚凛、桐皇、秀德、海常、洛山、阳泉的学校名称也写在墙上, 这里成为他们见面或打街篮的聚会地点.

然而黄濑在大学的第一年里并不开心, 这是他个人的感觉. 上京的同学自然是羡慕家住东京的人每天都能回家, 其他建筑学科的同学羡慕黄濑的学习天赋, 还有他一入学便能去顶尖的建筑事务所实习. 他清楚自己是有意为之, 如果忙碌的话那个人就不会在脑海里出现. 

意识到自己喜欢他, 是在某次收拾整理绳缚专用的道具的时候. 他突然想: 要是小黑子以后的女朋友会一点绳缚就好了.


End file.
